¿¿¿¡¡¡por que no quieres?
by 48je69
Summary: endo es un pervertido y tiene una intenciones poco inocentes con kazemaru, pero este no se deja, ¿que ara endo para conseguir su objetivo? Yaoi endoxkaze, talvez lemon/perdon por la tardanza, gracias a todos los que lelleron,comentaron y dieron ideas
1. Chapter 1

Bueno esta es mi prime historia en esta página, espero q les guste

Nota: este fic también lo estoy publicando en otra página

-no lo entiendo!, por q no quiere? desia desesperado endo dando vueltas en circulos frente a un grupo de semes algo pensativos

-tal vez cree q le dolerá mucho- dijo goenji- a fubuki también pensaba eso y le termino encantando

- o puede ser tímido nada mas- dijo tsunami

-o simplemente cree q es muy pronto

-PRONTO!-Dijo alterado endo- llevamos saliendo casi 3 años!

Los miembros del equipo ya tenían 17, todos ya estaban saliendo con alguien desde hace por lo menos 2 años y eran muy felices con sus parejas, todos habían logrado q su pareja se les entregara por completo, todos excepto endo.

ya llevaban 2 años y 8 meces saliendo, ambos s amaban y sus muestras de cariño eran incalculables, pero hacia 2 años y medio q endo trataba de q su uke se acostara con él o por lo menos de dejara q introdujera su lengua en sus besos, pero no el peli azul simplemente no quería nada de eso, para el bastaban caricias dulces y besos simples pero cargados del amor mas sincero q existía, en cambio a endo aunque le encantaban esos momentos de ternura, amara con todo su corazón a su pelizul y solo quisiese verlo feliz él quería llegar a algo más, pero el peliazul simplemente no se dejaba, ya no se le ocurría q hacer.

a veces pensaba q era porque su uke no lo amaba y no quería entregarle su virginidad, o a veces pensaba q ya se la había dado a alguien y no quería engañarlo, o q unos extraterrestres bajaron a la tierra y se lo prohibieron, ya no sabía ni q tonterías se le ocurrían y sus amigos ya se sorprendían de lo desesperado de su capitán y lo insistente q llegaba a ser ,también con las teorías, o más bien tonterías, q a veces decía, ya tenían guardado el numero de un siquiatra!, de precaución, claro está.

- bueno y q piensas hacer-dijo fudo- tu eres el seme no al revés, tu deverias controlarlo

-yo no quiero obligarlo, pero es q me estoy llegando a desesperar!

- bueno y q piensas hacer-dijo hiroto

-no lo sé, pero antes de q cumplamos los 3 años de novios ya tendré este asunto resuelto, eso o me dejo de llamar mamoru endo- dijo endo decidido

Hasta aquí el cap.


	2. Chapter 2

Por mientras en la casa de kazemaru...

Mido: es que todavía no te puedo entender

Fubuki y tachimukai: ni nosotros

Mido: llevas saliendo con endo 2 años y medio…

Kaze:-interrumpe- 2 años y 8 meses

Mido:-continuando- como sea, llevan mucho tiempo saliendo y él se quiere acostar con tigo y por más que lo intente no lo dejas, si sigues así el va a terminar contigo

Kido: eso es cierto kazemaru ¿por q no lo dejas?

Tachimukai: ¿acaso te da miedo?- pregunto inocente

Fubuki: ¿o crees q te dolerá?

Mido: ¡¿o es que acaso un calamar gigante te hablo en tus sueños para q no lo hicieras!

Kaze: ¡¿no, no y NOO!, solo que no quiero y si termina por eso con migo es que es el mayor estúpido del planeta

Sakuma:¿ y que simplemente no lo dejaras?

Kaze: no

Suzuno: ¿acaso te quieres quedar virgen hasta estar casado?

Kaze: no

Mido: ENTONSES!

KAZE: ese es mi problema, ahora que tal si nos concentramos en estudiar para la prueba de mañana?

Todos: ¿tenemos q hacerlo?

Kaze: si

Todos: hai

Mientras donde los semes...

Nagumo: ¿esos son tus planes?

Genda: de verdad estas muy desesperado

Endo: no estoy desesperado por hacerlo, solo quiero saber por qué él no quiere

Hiroto: bueno te deseamos suerte

Goenji: la necesitaras

-o-o-o-o-

Bueno hasta aquí el cap

2 cosas:

1-Necesito su ayuda con planes de endo, porque aunque tengo algunos caps. Avansados me faltan ideas

2- gracias a todas por leer y comentar

Nos vemos!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola!

Perdón pero este cap. también es cortito

Sobre la petición de ya casi termino el primer cap., pero devo advertir que quedo horrible

Gracias a todos por comentar y leer

0o0o0o0o

Genda: ¿pero crees que es necesario todo esto?-mirando de nuevo los planes de endo-

Fudo: claro, después de de todo se muere por ver al asexuado desnudo, apuesto que ni siquiera lo ha visto sin polera- dijo burlón –

Endo: ¡si lo he hecho!,

Todos: ¿cuándo?

Endo: pues

_Flash back_

Habían terminado el entrenamiento, era tarde y la todos ya habían entrado a ducharse, todos acepto endo

Endo pasó por las duchas para meterse a alguna vacía, cuando reconoce las cosas de cierto peli azul fuera de una de ellas.

Después de un gran debate mental entre que era lo correcto se decidió por lo malo y disimuladamente movió la cortina, fue como un minuto en el cual endo contemplo al peli azul, se veía tan lindo desnudo y mojado q si fuera por el se hubiera quedado horas contemplándolo, pero si lo hacia los chicos empezarían a salir de sus duchas, kazemaru no le volvería hablar y quedaría como el mayor pervertido de la historia, por lo que opto por irse a bañar.

Rato después…

Ya todos se habían ido, solo que daban ellos 2, endo y kazemaru

Kaze: adiós endo-kun- dijo para abrazarlo fuertemente

Endo: adios kaze chan- correspondiendo al abrazo

Kaze: endo-kun- dijo aun abrazándolo

Endo: si?

Kaze:-acercándose a su oído-si me vuelves a espiar en las duchas, me asegurare q no vuelvas a ver nunca mas- endo se quedo helado- adiós- dijo para separarse e irse

Fin flash back

Endo: y eso fue lo q paso- algo resignado

Goenji: a veces kazemaru puede ser algo tétrico

Todos: si

Hiroto: hace cuanto fue esto?

Endo: 2 años y 1 mes

Nagumo: si que necesitaras suerte

Genda: ¿cuándo inicias tu plan?

Endo: mañana

Todos: suerte

0o0o0o0o0o

Espero que le haya gustado

Pondré pronto la conty

Pd: sigo buscando más planes y gracias a todas la que aportaron ideas


	4. Chapter 4

Hola!

No sabe lo felices que me hicieron por comentar, no me esperaba que les gustara, gracias! 

Muchas gracias por las ideas, las iré poniendo poco a poco

- - - - - -  
>cap. 4:<p>

Endo estaba decidido, camino a casa del peli azul para irse juntos como siempre, cuando llego a casa de Kazemaru el estaba arriba, así que entro y metió ciertas revistas en la mochila de su uke.  
>Cuando su novio bajo se abrasaron y se dieron un corto beso, como todas las mañanas<br>Kazemaru: buenos días Endo-kun- le dijo con una hermosa sonrisa, aun abrasado a su cuello pero separándose un poco  
>Endo: buenos días mi kaze-chan-correspondió la sonrisa, mientras abrasaba su cintura- ¿por q te demoraste?- pregunto algo preocupado, en general era él quien se demoraba-<br>Kazemaru: ah… Es que tuve una pesadilla anoche y me costó mucho dormirme después  
>Endo: ¿pesadilla? ¿Sobre qué?<br>Kazemaru: nada importante, mejor voy a preparar el desayuno- dijo para salir a la cocina  
>Endo: empezare mi plan-dijo para sí mientras seguía al peli azul a la cocina<br>en la cocina el uke estaba cortando algo en el mesón cuando llego su seme y lo abraza por detrás mientras muerde su oreja y le acariciaba  
>kaze: E...Endo ¿qué haces?- le dijo algo nervioso y ruborizado<br>Endo: ¿es que acaso no puedo acariciar a mi novio? Dijo poniendo su cabeza en el hombro del peli azul y empezando a bajar sus manos desde el abdomen del peli azul hasta la entrepierna de este y poner un poco de presión mientras acariciaba la zona  
>Kazemaru al sentir esto se separo rápidamente<br>kaze: es tarde-mirándose la muñeca como si tuviera un reloj*- vámonos- dijo nervioso para salir corriendo de su casa  
>Endo: pero kaze- ya era tarde oji almendra ya estaba muy lejos-ahh..-suspiro resignado-va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé-dijo para luego irse a la escuela<p>

*lo hago a veces

Bueno espero que les haya gustado

y… perdón por lo corto!

Nota: espero poner la conty el lunes

De nuevo muchas gracias por leer y comentar

Nos vemos


	5. Chapter 5

Cap5:

Llego algo cansado a la escuela y no era para menos, no le importaba correr a la escuela, de hecho gracias a la puntualidad de su novio ya se le había hecho común, pero Endo lo dejo preocupado, era cierto ya había intentado cosas así antes, pero hacia tiempo que lo había dejado, en fin decidió dejar de torturarse con eso e irse con sus amigos.

Kaze: hola chicos  
>Mido: hola kaze<br>Sakuma: hola, ¿dime hiciste la tarea de Ingles?  
>Kaze: si ¿y ustedes?<br>todos excepto mido: si  
>Kaze:¿ y tú mido?<br>Mido: jeje…bueno…yo…eem... es una historia graciosa, sabes?  
>Saku: apuesto que esa historia solo es otra forma de decir que te estuviste "entreteniendo" toda la tarde con Hiroto- dijo algo burlón<p>

Mido: ¡oye!-le reclamos sonrojado  
>Tachimukai: y que piensas hacer mido?<br>Mido: puees…-poniendo cara linda e inclinándose hacia kaze-  
>Kaze: de acuerdo mido- dijo para abrir su mochila con intención de sacar su tarea- ¿pero que rayos es esto?-pálido<br>Tachi: ¿que cosa kaze?  
>Kaze: -reaccionando- he...nada-ocultando su mochila- mido acompáñame- agarrando a mido y saliendo corriendo dejando a los demás con un gran signo de interrogación<p>

En uno de los baños…

Mido: kaze-soltándose de su agarre- ¿se puede saber que te pasa?  
>Kaze: mira- sacando unas revistas eróticas de su mochila dejando a mido en shock- no sé de donde rayos salieron-desesperado<br>Mido:-saliendo del shock- haber tranquilo, cuando fue la última vez q revisaste tu mochila?  
>Kaze:- mas calmado-ayer en la noche<br>Mido: muy bien,¿ y alguien más vio tu mochila desde entonces?  
>Kaze: no creo…-tratando de recordar- …ya sé quien fue<br>Mido: ¿quién?  
>Kaze: Endo<br>Mido: no me sorprende  
>Kaze: ¿por?- le pregunto extrañado<br>Mido: kaze yo creo que el pobre se muere por hacerlo con tigo, tu no lo dejas y ni si quiera le das una razón  
>Kaze: es mi decisión hacerlo o no<br>Mido: bueno en eso tienes razón, ¿pero algún día le darás la oportunidad?  
>Kaze: no lo sé mido…no lo sé- le contesto deprimido<br>Mido: bueno…kaze  
>Kaze: si<br>Mido: ¿me darías tu tarea?  
>Kaze:-suspira-de acuerdo-resignado sacando la tarea de su mochila-ten<br>Mido: gracias kaze, nos vemos y esconde esas revistas -yéndose

Kaze:-suspira de nuevo- será un largo día-yéndose a clases  
>-<p>

- -okey creo que este es el capitulo que menos me gusta, pero ahora empezaran los planes de Endo, así que si alguna tiene una idea por favor avísenme

Nos vemos!


	6. Chapter 6

Cap 5:Segundo plan: parte 1

El pobre peli azul jamás había tenido más razón en su vida, para él ese día fue larguísimo

Después de esconder las revistas llego Endo, Kazemaru decidió no comentar lo de las revistas, sabia que Endo quería hacerlo con él, estaba más que claro, pero él no lo aria si no quería, así que debía soportar ese tipo cosas, pero ese día había sido demasiado.

**Flash back:**

Después de salir del baño Kazemaru estaba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta que alguien llego y lo abrazo por la espalda

- hola kaze-chan –le dijo en un susurro mientras lo abrazo por la espalda y le dio un leve mordisco en su oreja  
>- eh?- se tenso al principio pues no lo reconoció, pero al escuchar su voz se calmo- hola Endo-kun-se relajo-<em>será mejor olvidar las revistas por ahora<em>-se dijo a si mismo  
>- ne kaze-chan-lo llamo el castaño<br>- si?  
>- qué tal si hoy vamos juntos a tu casa, vemos una película, comemos algo delicioso, y luego me quedo la noche con tigo, solo los 2, como siempre- le susurro en su oído mientras lo seguía abrasando<br>- mnnn… y que película seria?-pregunto el peli azul apoyándose en el hombro del otro  
>- ya la conseguí, así que dime ¿quieres?<br>- de acuerdo, como a las 8?  
>- de acuerdo, ahí no vemos amor, le dio otra mordida en su oreja y se fue dejando solo al peli azul hasta que toco el timbre indicando el inicio de la jornada escolar.<p>

Ya en clases Kazemaru no se pudo concentrar, solo pensaba en la cita de la tarde, no es que fuera primera vez que hacían ese tipo de citas, de hecho lo hacían bastante en la vacía casa del peli azul pues sus padre estaban de viaje, Endo llevaba una película y Kazemaru se encargaba de llevar algo de comer, cosas como pizza, hamburguesas, hot-dogs, o algo por el estilo para terminarlo con su infaltable postre, frutillas (fresas) con chocolate o crema, se acostaban en el sofá de Kazemaru, Endo abrazando por detrás al peli azul y cuando terminaba la o las películas se iban a dormir juntos a la cama del peli azul después de todo que Kazemaru no quisiera tener sexo con Endo no significaba que no le gustara dormir a su lado, se sentía tan cómodo y protegido en sus brazos que no le importaba, de hecho le encantaba

Pero aun así estaba nervioso, ósea, era cierto que Endo siempre se le insinuaba, pero las constantes mordidas en la oreja, las revistas y ahora esa cita, eso no se veía bien para él, pero sabía que si su capitán de verdad lo amaba y no lo obligaría a nada, debía confiar en eso…necesitaba hacerlo

Durante el receso Endo se encontraba detrás de la escuela con el segundo estratega de Raimon, fudo akio

- gracias fudo-mirando la bolsa que le entrego fudo, sonrió  
>- de nada,¿seguro que quieres usar eso?-jamás pensó que Endo, el inocente y dulce capitán de Raimon le pidiera se tipo de cosas<br>- seguro, esto me servirá con mi kaze  
>-¿y no quieres uno más fuerte?-mirando una botellita en la bolsa<p>

Endo: no con este bastara, quiero que él se acueste con migo no con toda la ciudad  
>- como quieras, a y luego devuélveme la película<br>- claro, ni loco la conservo, adiós fudo gracias, dijo para luego irse

- adiós, _que chico más extraño_-pensó para sí mismo

Bueno la segunda parte estará pronto pero quería publicar algo ahora y junto quedaba bastante largo así que decidí dividirlo 


End file.
